kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Yorkland
"The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!" is of the Kyoryugers. Biography 23 years old. Near a castle in Europe, this fighter defeated Zyudenryu Parasagun, and gained its’ power. A Sniper with tricky moves, he declares himself the . Talkative, and very much a playboy, he is the gag-maker of the group, never one to miss a joke. However, regardless of his personality, he seems to have a checkered past…http://henshinjustice.com/2013/01/19/kyouryuger-bios-from-the-gokaiger-vs-gobuster-pamphlet/ He was originally a studier of ancient civilizations who lost his best friend Shiro Mifune in Europe during the Deboss Army's initial attack to a cloaked Sorrowful Knight Aigaron. With Daigo as Kyoryu Red Gabutyra Human, Ian was named acting leader of the team. Ian originally did not want to be leader, due to the heavy burden it would place on him. But if he rejected the offer, he was sure Daigo would laugh at him. The others agreed that Ian should be leader. Ian accepted the leadership and led the rest of the team into battle. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Kyoryu Red headed out to the warehouse, where the rest of the Zangyack and Vaglass were. Then the others, Black, Blue, Pink, and Green arrive. The Kyoryugers beat them and left the rest for the Gokaigers and Go-Busters. :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Personality Ian was a cheerful and joyful charmer who loves to flirt with girls, especially Amy Yuuzuki early on. He's also a snarker, making jokes often at the expense of people (often Nossan). He is very loyal, regardless, and will fulfill any promises he has made. He is also very intelligent and quick-witted, allowing him to come up with plans to take down opponents quickly with maximum efficiancy, as well as making back-up plans in case something should pop up. Kyoryu Black - Armed= ;Arsenal *'Parasa Shot' - Deinosgrander= ;Arsenal *'Deinosgrander' *'Gaburivolver' Appearances: Brave 16, 26 }} Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into Kyoryu Black. Imitations A Zorima was disguised as Kyoryu Black by Debo Yakigonte on two separete occassions as part of a plot to break the Kyoryugers up. Fake Kyoryu Black in Brave 7.jpg|Fake Kyoryu Black Fake Ian Yorkland in Brave 7.jpg|Fake Ian Behind the scenes Portrayal Ian Yorkland is portrayed by .Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet As Kyoryu Black, his suit actor is . Sentai Notes *He is the first Sentai hero to have a Parasaurolophus motif. **This makes him the third Black Ranger in a dinosaur-themed season to have a unique motif. *Kyoryu Black is the first Black Ranger to take the place of the team's Yellow Ranger. *He is similar to Gai Yuki /Black Condor from Chojin Sentai Jetman, as they are both ladiesmen and the Black Rangers of there respective teams. *His catchphrase "Oh my" is the same as one associated with Japanese-American actor George Takei. *His name is a possible reference to Jurassic Park character, Ian Malcolm, who also wore a black leather jacket. References Category:Sentai Black Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers